Conventional dispensing devices used, e.g., as cases for adhesive sticks, cosmetic sticks, etc. are relatively complicated. They generally comprise a plurality of individual parts making them costly to manufacture.
Filling the case with the mass to be dispensed is also normally difficult. In most cases, the case cannot be directly filled as the mass must be previously shaped, e.g., by being compressed or cast in molds. Any exposed portions on the mass shaped in this manner risks contamination during the further processing, particularly when being inserted in the case.